Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device, and particularly to a light emitting device having a light emitting element and a method of manufacturing the same.
Related Art
In recent years, light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes or the like include a light emitting element that is configured to emit a primary light and a fluorescent substance that is configured to be excited by the primary light and thereby emit a secondary light having a wavelength that is different from the primary light. Another configuration of a light emitting device is provided with a plurality of light emitting elements having different light emission colors such as red light, green light, blue light, or the like.
Manufacturing processes for such light emitting devices result in a deviation in the light emission chromaticity as a result in a deviation or the like in the content or particle diameter of the fluorescent substance, or a deviation in the light emission wavelength of the light emission element. A product that does not comply with a prescribed range of light emission chromaticity is not normally of commercial value.
For example, JP2009-141051A discloses color adjustment of a light emission color of a light emitting diode device by mixing minute particles, having an average particle diameter of 1 to 20 microns and including one of pigment particles, particles colored by staining, and fluorescent particles, either in isolation or with minute particles that are not colored and attaching the mixture to substantially the whole surface of the surface of a silicon resin configured to seal a light emitting diode element.